Mi x Meta x Es
by 0oyoru no yukio0
Summary: esto seria como el punto de vista de kalluto , desde mi perspectiva n.n


_Me dio por hacer un one-shoot de kalluto (tanbien mientras pienso en como va a seguir el desarollode mi otro fic) que es de mis personajes favoritos y en español no hay fic´s de el (me sorprendi cuando supe que era "el") y siempre tuve en duda sus sentimientos hacia killua y haci es como yo lo veo , asi que disfruten _

_como siempre de reciben comentaris , criticas y lo que quieran n.n_

_**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**_

_**Mi meta es...**_

Yo casi nunca le dirigia la palabra , claro siempre estaba con mi madre y cuando tenia la opurtunidad de hablarle alguien mas interrumpia mi intento.

Era extraño , que casi no hablara con mi onii-sama , yo queria hablarle , era uno de mis grandes deseos , por eso decidi entrenar duro y soportar las torturas para ser lo suficientemente bueno para hablarle , o asi lo sentia yo , pero algo que me hacia rabiar desde que tengo memoria es que quisiera mas a esa "cosa" mas que a mi , ¡era insoportable! incluso me vesti como mujer para llamar su atencion y ¡nada! , pero debia callar , despues de todo ella no tiene talentos como acesina ni nada , y despues de todo "eso" fue confinado a un aislamiento , mi onii-sama estaba muy molesto, mas no pudo hacer nada.

Recuerdo bien el dia en que se fue de casa , lastimo a nuestra madre y milluki aniki -aunque casi no me interesaba el ultimo- no pude evitar sentirme inquieto asi como mi madre e illumi aniki , pero por otro lado mi padre no parecia ni un poco preocupado, es mas dejo le hacer lo que queria ,no envio a nadie por el , a veces dudaba del juicio de mi padre .

El volvio al cabo de unos meses ,probablemente mi madre mando a illumi aniki , casi de inmediato lo castigaron por lo que hizo al momento de irse.

3 dias despues una bola de intrusos llego a kukuru manten y trataron de abrir la puerta de ades... algunos dias dspues lo lograron , esto llego a los oidos de onii-sama ,el aunque su rostro inexpresivo y lleno de los rasguños de los latigos , se veia feliz , de alguna forma que no comprendi

Esos 3 intrusos que buscaban a onii-sama llegaron hasta una de las mayordomo de la casa... cual era su nombre?... no importa , el punto es que ella golpeo repetidamente al niño del pelo que desafiaba la gravedad , era molesto , no se rendia , mientras los otros 2 lo miraban , al final la mayordomo se rindio ante la perseverancia del menor y entonces derramando lagrimas dijo : " por favor , ayuden a killua-sama-" mi madre le disparo en la cabeza , pero no con la suficiente fuerza para matarla , ellos nos miraron mal , mi madre nos presento y despues dio un 'mensaje de kill' a los intrusos , el menor preguunto algunas cosas, mi madre respondio amablemente -casi todo era mentira- y despues empezo a gritar algo de zeno-jichan supuse que liberaron a onii-sama , suspiro resignada , y dijo que teniamos que irnos , comenzo a caminar sin mi y el niño de verde le dio un mensaje para onii-sama -como si se lo fuera a dar- volvio a caminar sin mi , me quede mirandolos unos momentos y les pregunte "¿por que estan aqui?" de forma muy fria , el menor repondio "por que somos los amigos de killua" dijo con simpleza , no pude evitar sentir envidia y rencor hacia quien estaba enfrente de mi "amigos.." repeti haciendo enfasis encarnando un poco mis cejas , estonces mi madre grito mi nombre , no debia perder tiempo ahí.

Mi onii-sama ya se iba.. de nuevo mi madre trato de detenerlo ,diciendo mentiras , al ver que no cedia trato de detenerlo a la fuerza , no dio resultado , mi madre molestisima se ddirigio al santuario de mi padre a reclamarle , obviamente , el la hizo callar diciendo que cuando mi onii-sama regresara seria un completo acesino , realmente dudaba de su juicio. Pero no debia decir nada, asi es aqui.

Decidi salir de casa , no me volveria mas fuerte si no salia a entrenar , me entere de que onii-sama ya conocia el nen , el fue el unico en no aprenderlo en casa por razones que desconozco , debia hacerlo volver , despues de todo el es el heredero , ¿no? y si no volvia por las buenas- que no creia que fuera así- tendria que hacerlo por las malas.

Me uni al genei ryodan y encontre a un anulador nen para el danchou , tambien conoci a un pedofilo - se notaba a quilometros- que me descubrio aun usanddo zetsu , era muy habilidoso.

Despues de salir de greed island fuimos a pelear contra una horrenda hormiga quimera , asi se decidiria quien seria el jefe temporal , resulto ser feitang , debo admitirlo los subestime a todos , son muy fuertes para mi... debo volverme fuerte y no importa el precio.

¡yo traeria a killua-onii-sama de vuelta!

_**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**_

_kalluto ni idea de que killua saco a alluka xD o eso supongo por que esta ocupado con el genei ryodan_


End file.
